


To The Zoo!

by vodkabunny



Series: Wrencus Adventures [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabunny/pseuds/vodkabunny
Summary: Person A and B both call in sick to work so they can spend the day at the zoo together.





	To The Zoo!

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought the Watch Dogs 2 game and I fucking love it. Tryna revive the fandom so I tried writing my first fic of these two dorks because I fucking love them. So yeah, they might be kinda OOC and I'm sorry about it. I've never been good at studying characters or whatever :)

"M, c'mon wake up!"  
  
Marcus was roughly woken up by his anarchist boyfriend, who literally jumped on their bed.  
  
"What the fuck, Wrench?" Marcus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw his maskless boyfriend standing above him, smirking. "What time is it?" the hipster asked.  
  
"About nine in the morning." the anarchist shrugged.  
  
"Why'd you wake me up so early in the morning, man?"  
  
"Might sound crazy but I reaaaally wanna go to the zoo."  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't it you who said animals are evil?" he smirked.  
  
"I know. I just want to make fun of them. They're in cages anyways." Wrench said.  
  
The darker male sighed. He was too tired for this. They had quite the mission yesterday and all he wanted to do was just sleep.  
  
"Please, Marky Mark?" Wrench pleaded.  
  
"No, Wrench."  
  
"Oh pretty please?" the anarchist went on.  
  
"I'm too tired to go anywhere."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"We can have some fun tonight. You can do whatever you want with me." Wrench suggested and sat on Marcus' crotch. The hipster's breath hitched, keeping in a moan. Marcus placed his hands on Wrench's hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs.  
  
"Really now? Anything?"  
  
"Hell yeah, man. I'm up for your freaky kinks." Wrench grinned. Marcus let out a small laugh, "Nah, man. Last time I checked, you had lots of kinks. We even talked about it."  
  
"Yeah, when we we're high. We even tried some." Wrench wiggled his eyebrows. He leaned down to kiss Marcus' lips. It was sweet but short. Wrench had never liked kissing with those who he used to be with, but with Marcus it was different. Marcus was so good to him. He trusts Marcus so much that he doesn't even wear his mask around Marcus. He roams maskless in their apartment but sometimes he does wear it. The mask is Wrench's safe haven.  
  
After Wrench pulled back from the kiss, Marcus finally got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Wrench went to make coffee for both of them.  
  
Soon after, the hipster walked into the kitchen and took the coffee mug that Wrench offered him, murmuring a small thanks and giving the anarchist a peck on the cheek - to which the said man hummed happily. Marcus leaned against a kitchen counter and took his phone out, looking through his !NVITE account and various social media apps.

"So what'll we tell to the others?" Marcus asked.

"Just say we're sick, dude." Wrench simply said.

"Really? And you think they'll believe that?" Marcus laughed. Wrench punched his shoulder playfully.

"Of course. And fuck them if they don't believe. I wanna go see some fucking animals, man!"

"You wanna make fun of them."

"That's the point, M. To the zoo!"

The hipster just laughed and sent Sitara a message, saying they're sick and can't come to the Hackerspace today.

 

 

As Marcus and Wrench made their way to the zoo, the hipster received a message from Sitara;

'nice try. have fun fucking each other.'


End file.
